


Prompt 1 – “quaaltagh”

by Geradsredskittle666



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, New Year's Eve, Prompt Fic, breast appreciation, implied drunkeness, pancakes and coffee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geradsredskittle666/pseuds/Geradsredskittle666
Summary: Word 1 of 365 :quaaltagh (noun): the first person you meet on New Years Day. According to myth meeting a dark haired man would mean good luck for the year ahead while meeting a fair haired man or woman would mean bad luck. Warnings: implied sex, nudity, male preoccupation with breasts. Pairings: Liv/Ravi friendship, Blaine/Peyton relationship.  Drabbles based off a self set prompts from a book of forgotten and obscure words. This is prompt 1 of 365. You are welcome to take up the prompt too if you like, or message me for a list of words. Its not really an established thing.





	Prompt 1 – “quaaltagh”

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been cross posted to my ff.net acct of the same name.

Prompt 1 – “quaaltagh”

Disclaimer: I don’t own iZombie or any of its characters or other property. I do not make profit off this work and do not intend to. This works purpose is entertainment.   
Warnings: implied sex, nudity, male preoccupation with breasts  
Pairings: Liv/Ravi friendship, Blaine/Peyton relationship  
AN: Drabbles based off a self set prompts from a book of forgotten and obscure words. This is prompt 1 of 365. You are welcome to take up the prompt too if you like, or message me for a list of words. Its not really an established thing. 

START

Word 1 of 365 :quaaltagh (noun): the first person you meet on New Years Day.  
According to myth meeting a dark haired man would mean good luck for the year ahead while meeting a fair haired man or woman would mean bad luck. 

Blaine woke with a hangover. Why did he drink so much? He opened his eyes when he felt the weight on his bed shift. He didn’t remember bringing anyone home...he turned to see Peyton. A wonderfully naked Peyton. He noticed that the sheets had slipped, fully exposing her breasts. Very nice breasts his brain noted. Damn his preoccupied brain!

He resisted the urge to touch them, though it did take will power. He gently shook her shoulder. She woke with a moan of pain. Hangover. Though she wasn’t surprised to see him. “Hey, hows the hangover?” she asked. 

“Awful, though I do have a wonderful view that does seem to be helping.” he replied cheekily. 

She rolled her eyes, though didn’t seem flustered. “You are impossible. Shall we get coffee and pancakes? I know a decent cafe not far from here.” she offered, completely ignoring her half naked form or his leering. 

“Sure. Lets get dressed and go, shall we?” he replied, forcing his eyes to hers, away from her breasts. 

She rolled her eyed again and just slipped on her clothes, much to his disappointment. 

BPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPDVFDGVFDGDGERGJEJGKJGK

Liv woke with a yawn. She did have abit of a hangover but it wasn’t so bad. Being a zombie made getting drunk difficult, let alone getting a hangover. 

Ravi? Well by the look of him, he had a king size hangover. She found him groaning into his coffee cup. He smiled when he heard her approach. “Hey, that was a hell of a party! Where did Peyton end up?” he asked. 

“Hey to you to Sunshine” she teased. “She got a text from Blaine. Not hard to figure out the rest.” she explained. 

“Ew!” he replied half faking a dramatic girly tone. 

She laughed and shrugged. She had seen this happen so many times it was normal. “Well, you asked!” she replied easily. 

“Calm down Sunshine, you are way to perky!” he replied amused. 

She fake pouted. “I called you Sunshine first” she said, playing alone. 

“You, Miss Moore, are impossible” he simply said, grinning. “Lets get pancakes...and coffee. I need so much coffee.” he proposed.


End file.
